The Shattering Masks
by Enigma021
Summary: DISCONTINUED..
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope you like it!

A/N : This will be mainly naruhina. I don't know about other pairings. All reviews are welcome. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor it's characters.

Well...on with the first chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 1 : A new goal ,a new beginning!

Darkness. That's what he saw. Pain That's what he felt.

He didn't even know if he could ever feel anything except for pain.

Why? That's all he could think. Why _me_.That's all he could ask , knowing he will get no answer.

As long as he could remember his life had always been like this. Beaten and bleed. Always scorned and hated. Being bullied and insulted.

It was **_so_** frustrating. He felt so frustrated. **_Every cell_** of his body felt frustrated. But the reason of frustration was not that he was beaten and mocked but _the lack of reason_ for being beaten and mocked.

He never knew the reason for this treatment. He didn't do anything to them... maybe except for the few pranks. But hey! It was not at all harmful. And the treatment started **_way_** before his pranks.

These beatings and insults had almost become a daily routine. So it was not all surprising. But today ... it was like the whole village had eaten energy fruits. Chasing and beating him until they _knew_ he will no longer be able to at least show his _demon_ face to the them for a few days.

But alas, kami was not on their side... nor his. Due to his _cur_ _sed_ _/blessed_ (according to situations) **_gift_** he was able to recover quickly...again.

 ** _TODAY._** So what was so special about ' today '. It was 10th of October. The day this said boy , Uzumaki Naruto, was born ; the day the kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha ; the day many fellow leaf shinobi sacrificed their lives ; but the most important ,the day the village's beloved yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, had sacrificed his life to save the whole village.

This story had two endings: one, the alternate story where the yondaime had sacrificed his life to _kill_ the kyuubi which was said to the younger generations , courtesy to the sandaime hokage ; and two, the real story , where the said bijuu had been sealed into a newborn child, which was known to the ones who had experienced the kyuubi's wrath.

Though this day , as per _almost_ all children, was the best day of their lives ,the same could not be told for young Naruto. According to him, this day _sucked._ Where other children would get toys for present , he would get beatings; where others got compliments and wishes , he got insults and curses; where others would get a warm hug from their peers and family , he would get cold stabs of knives and spears from the villagers. All in all, the day _sucked._

Uzumaki Naruto. The one responsible for these thoughts, was a young man of just 5 years, with sun kissed blond hair and striking, shining and innocent blue eyes that could put the sea to shame completedwith his beautiful tan skin. Though the most extraordinary feature were the three whisker marks on each cheek , that increased more of his innocence and cuteness.

And here lay Naruto in the end of the alley, beaten and bruised, sobbing and thinking the same thing again and again : "Why? Why me?".

He had known he would get a beating for something he knew he didn't do, but he didn't expect it to be _this_ harsh. He knew about the attack on Konoha 5 years ago and the loss of many fellow shinobi, family and friends ... but _that_ was no reason for them to harm and hate him, and him being born on the same day was an even more illogical reason. Maybe...it was because of those whisker-like birth marks ...it did remind him of a fox.

And if you ask why hasn't Naruto gone insane and attacked the villagers yet...it's because of his ' jiji '. The number of people Naruto trusted could be counted in a single hand : Old man Teuchi and Ayame onee-chan, of the Ichiraku's, and his old man ' jiji '.

They were the only ones who didn't give him the hateful glares or the ' die demon' comments; instead they treated him like family memebers, always welcoming him with open arms.

The Ichiraku's was the only restraunt which didn't treat him with hated glares and overcharged price for rotten food ; but served him the oh-so-tasty food of gods:- **' RAMEN '**.

He met the old man jiji, a day after he was thrown out of the orphanage at the age of 4, the reason he quite couldn't understand , something like 'no place for demons'. Oh well...after he told jiji ...he never saw that old hag again and even got his own apartment! Though the apartment was a bit stuffy and out of place...no complaints! He also knew that jiji was a very powerful and respectable man. Everyone would bow down to him! He _wanted_ that attention. He _craved_ for their acknowledgement and respect and he _knew_ he would get it no matter what!

He also asked jiji if he knew his parents; did they abandon him , and why did the villagers hate him. Jiji only told him that his parents loved him dearly and wanted to stay with him but died during the kyuubi's attack ,and also that when time comes he will tell Naruto about his parents and why the villagers hated him , but for now to bear woth them.

Jiji also told him once that he loved his village and would sacrifice his life anytime of tge day just to make them safe. Naruto knew, jiji loved the village and it's people , so he also promised that one day he will also protect them with his life ...if only he knew, he was.

But now...he wasn't so sure of his promise. He realized , he was being _so dumb_ , saving the people with his life who clearly wanted nothing more than to _remove his existence!_ He respected jiji and his role ..but he wanted to live more than anything , live a happy life and to prove someone your existence who _clearly_ _didn't_ approve your existence was just a waste of time and energy. He knew he had to be a shinobi to protect himself so he would now do something much more productive than gaining some petty respect of some nobody. He already had respect from the people precious to him. He didn't want any respect from _them_. And he clearly would _not_ give respect to anyone so easily either , they will have to **_earn_** his respect.

So now Uzumaki Naruto had a new goal... to train hard and become a strong shinobi ,physically and mentally, so that he could protect the people precious to him and not die for them but _live_ for and with them!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well...first chapter finished !

Hope you enjoyed it!

R and R!!

Will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

Hope you enjoy it!

DICLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Alone No More

Now, Uzumaki Naruto had a new goal, to train hard and become a strong shinobi ,physically and mentally, so that he could protect the people precious to him and not die for them but live for and with them!

'Huh...what the...?', this was the first thought Naruto had after groggily waking up.

As Naruto sat on his bed he slowly remembered the day, that day.

The day he promised himself that he will grow strong both for himself and his precious people. The day that changed his entire meaning of life... _his_ _life._ He now no longer strived attention from nobodies, from _inside_. But from outside, he did. It had been seven long years since that fateful day.

If anyboby asked to describe Uzumaki Naruto, they would surely say a loud, boisterous, idiot prankster.

Oh...but so wrong they were!

He surely was an idiot, obnoxious prankster, but for those people whom he wanted to _think_ that he was who _they_ thought he was.

In reality Naruto was nowhere _near_ the idiotic, loud, obnoxious child they thought he was...well..maybe a little.

Uzumaki Naruto was a very calm and collected boy, smart but not a genius, and positively _not_ an idiot, who always thought thoroughly before doing something...err, sometimes. He would talk and behave, surprisingly, maturely. Well, the things that didn't change were that he was still the cheerful and optimistic boy who had a knack for changing _anyone's_ mood.

But the only people who knew about the _real_ Naruto were his precious people. Speaking of precious people Naruto had gained some more names on his list of 'precious people'.

Along with Teuchi, Ayame, and old man hokage; there were four more new names added. Them being Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka-sensei, and Hinata.

Naruto met Shikamaru and Choji in the first day of academy. At first they only exchanged a few greetings, but as the boring lectures went on, he along with Shikamaru, Choji and, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, usually skipped classes together and soon became partners in crime. Kiba was not in his list of 'precious people' because of his continuous onslaughts of insults which _really_ went under Naruto's skin...and that's saying something. But he still considered him a friend.

Shikamaru never judged him since it was too troublesome and even after revealing his true self to him...it was still too troublesome. Choji also never cared and also told that he was glad to be in Naruto's list.

Iruka was Naruto's sensei. At first, Iruka was among the 'Demon Haters' club, and would teach Naruto in a _special_ way like the other teachers. He would also blame Naruto for his parents death during the kyuubi's attack. But soon, he got to know that the child was _nowhere_ near the title of 'demon' which was bestowed on him. Though, he would bet that Naruto could annoy _kami_ himself, with his pranks. One of his pranks even became an unsolved mystery for everyone in the village, that how could Naruto paint the Hokage monument, under _everyone's_ noses in the _middle _ of a _sunny day_ wearing a _bright_ orange jumpsuit!

Getting off that topic... after Iruka got to know Naruto, he started treating Naruto _differently,_ but in a good way. He would often treat Naruto to ramen ...much to the chagrin of his purse and joy of the Ichiraku's. He would also hold Naruto after classes, some for his punishment for skipping classes and others mainly to check if Naruto understood the lectures and if he needed extra help. Naruto noticed his sensei's change in behaviour and was suspicious at first, but soon dismissed the thought the moment he knew that his sensei's help was sincere and never regretted it. Due to their moments together, Naruto soon saw Iruka as his father and likewise could be said for Iruka, as he saw Naruto his son.

Due to their relationship, Naruto decided to reveal his true self to Iruka by playing a prank, which didn't go as planned. One day, Naruto came to the academy early in his _true_ self, and when Iruka saw him, he easily dismissed it as one of Naruto's prank, not even giving it a thought; making Naruto sweatdrop. It took a lot of time to convince Iruka that it was _not_ a prank. But soon, he believed him but that didn't change their relationship and both of them had a part in each other's heart.

The last was Hinata. He never would have imagined that the shy, former Hyuga heiress would become someone so close to him, to share the same secret with him. He remembered saving her from some bullies when they were small and that she was his classmate in the academy. He also noticed the look she would give him. It was not the look of disgust that most of the villagers gave him, but a look of concern, confusion and amazement. He also realized that both of them had many things in common. After a brief encounter and some exchange of words (that took a lot of will power and courage from Hinata), he realized that she was nowhere near the plain, wierd girl, he thought she was, but rather fun. He also came to know that she was banished from her own clan, for being _weak!_ They were supposed to be her _family_! And the reason was because she couldn't defeat her younger sister and why would she?! That was absurd! Though she would always reassure that It was not a big deal and she would be banished sooner or later, he could clearly see the pain in her eyes. And so he promised her that they would both show the village/clan that they were strong and not to be looked down upon! He never knew when, but both of them became close friends.

o.o

It had been seven long years since that fateful day. The day that changed his life. The day when that small declaration became his ultimate goal. The day he opened his eyes. The day he realized that he had to work _hard_ if he ever wanted to achieve the goal. The goal that give him a reason to live; the goal that gave a meaning to life!

He met jiji the next day and was showered with lots and lots of advice. Who better than the hokage himself, for tips how to become strong and protect the people precious to us!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 finished.

Though It didn't go as planned.

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

I know Chapter 2 was kinda boring and it didn't go as planned.

I hope this Chapter will be more enjoyable!

Hope you like it!

R and R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: A Discovery

For the past seven years Naruto had trained non stop, till every bone of his body ached and he passed out from exhaustion.

Jiji had given him advices on how to increase his speed, endurance and stamina. He would wake up early and would run some laps around Konoha and do some workouts like, push ups, pull ups, squats, hopping, skipping, etc.

Jiji also gave him some exercises that helped him with chakra control, though jiji probhited him from any advance exercises like tree and water walking.

Naruto had gotten better with his speed, stamina, endurance and chakra control, but was not satisfied. He continously asked jiji for more advance training, tips and new jutsus, but all advice he got from jiji was to continue his current workout. Not overdo or exhaust himself too much, and only after he joined the academy would be able to practice jutsus. But somehow the conversation would **always** take a turn ending on an advice by jiji to not eat ramen only but fruits and vegetables also.

As instructed, Naruto continued his workouts and fortunately or unfortunately (Naruto couldn't place it), one day during his workout he met a man wearing a ...green spandex suit, with a bowl shaped haircut and the thickest eyebrows he had **EVER** seen, occasionally shouting something about 'Flames of Youth'.

You would have understood by now why the meeting was unfortunate (especially for the eyes and ears). But the reason the meeting was fortunate (for Naruto **only** ), was because the man who called himself the Green Beast of Konoha, Might Guy; though Naruto prefered to call him Bushy Brow- sensei; offered Naruto his help in taijutsu since he was a taijutsu specialist, after seeing some 'Flames of Youth' in him. And Naruto being Naruto, gladly accepted his offer...oh boy.

But Naruto **didn't** regret his decision. Sure he confirmed that Bushy brow- sensei and his training regimen were _INSANE_ but Naruto was helped alot from it as well. Naruto even learnt few of taijutsu styles but couldn't master it since he was comfortable with none. So Bushy brow sensei decided a new taijutsu style, just for him! A style which was as unpredictable as Naruto was himself. Naruto couldn't master it, but was getting the grasp of it pretty easily and quickly.

Naruto continued his training and would often meet Bushy brow sensei for tips and advices. At the age of seven, Naruto got a present from jiji, a book, 'The basics of Fuinjutsu for beginers'. At first Naruto was not a bit thrilled and even considered not reading it, since he was not a big fan of reading or books. But later when jiji explained him how fuinjutsu was more destructive than ninjutsu and can be used in any situations, Naruto realized that fuinjutsu was more badass than ninjutsu and gladly accepted the book. Then claimed that he would soon master fuinjutsu and become more badass!

Naruto, after some tries, realized that he could easily make and understand seals! (of course only the simple ones).After some months of perfecting his calligraphy and understanding the formulas, Naruto could easily make simple storage seals and explosive tags (though the damage done would be minimal). Naruto read the whole book thoroughly and with interest, which surprised even him, though there was something that caught his eye and confused him to no end.

At the end of the book, there was a name, **Uzumaki** Arashi (A/N:- just wrote some random name) ; the head of the Uzumaki **_clan_**.

Naruto thought about it _far too long._ He never knew that he was from a clan. Did jiji know? Even if he knew why didn't he tell him? Did jiji want him to through this book or was it a coincidence?

"Well... one way to know. Let's head to jiji's ! ", exclaimed Naruto as he started his treck towards the hokage's mansion; the place where we would get the answers to his questions... or maybe something more. As Naruto was going towards the tower, he recieved the hated glares of the villagers, nothing unusual. As he reached the entry, the secretary probhited him from entering, nothing unusual again, so he just entered the building ignoring her, much to her chagrin. Naruto didn't care, and continued his way towards the hokage's office. And burst through the door without knocking, his trademark entry, and shouted "Hey jiji! I wanted to ask you something".

o.o

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime hokage and the most respectable and powerful man in the village, also known as 'The Professor' or 'The God of Shinobi', was having a very bad day. His day was going bad from early in the morning, first he got into a heated argument with his son, Sarutobi Asuma, ...again.

Then those fools, members of the council, summoned a meeting, again, discussing wether or not to allow the 'Demon Child' enter the academy. After lot of arguing and releasing Killer Intent, those fools hesitantly but **finally** agreed to allow Naruto to enter the academy. It didn't help much, the proposal of his former rival, Shimura Danzo, to take Naruto under his wing and convert him into a powerful weapon. That bastard.

Hiruzen sighed. After that meeting, he had yet to face other problems. This problem had gradually become his enemy. The enemy which was inevitable. The enemy that could unite every kage of the world. And the enemy was ...paperwork. If there was anything Sarutobi despised more than the foolish councils, or the treatment meted out to Naruto, it was paperwork. And Sarutobi had no such luck that could free him from the grasp of paperwork...instead he noticed that the amount had _tripled_ the last time he left it.

Sarutobi sighed again as he started sighning and stamping the paperwork. Were kages really made to do _that_ ?

'This day couldn't get any worse', Sarutobi thought as he continued his work but felt like he shouldn't have thought that. And alas, neither luck nor kami were on his side, since the moment the thought faded, the excuse for his next problem came bursting through the door.

"Hey jiji! I wanted to ask you something".

'Why!? What sin have I done?! Why does kami hate me?!' thought Sarutobi, weeping anime tears. If you ask why Sarutobi is weeping and not happy, let's just say that his intuition told him it was not going to be a grandfather- grandson meeting.

"Ermm...jiji are you ok, or should I come another time?", asked Naruto, confused the way jiji was acting.

"No Naruto-kun, everything is fine. You may come and have a seat. Might as well end the next problem as soon as possible",said Sarutobi regaining his composure, muttering the last part to himself, never realizing the additional headache he was inviting.

"Sure jiji!", exclaimed Naruto as he took a seat and continued, "You see, I read the whole book on fuinjutsu and I really am confused on a part which I came across. I thought about it for a long time but couldn't understand it so I came for your help".

"Aah, Naruto-kun though I am very happy that you read the book and are taking interest in it, I will not be off much help since I am not good in fuinjutsu myself", said Sarutobi, happy that Naruto inherited one of his clan's speciality, but sad that there was nothing he could help him with.

"Huh, oh no jiji, it's not about fuinjutsu, it's something else I am confused with... here see", said Naruto, at first confused by the reply but after understanding the meaning, pointed towards a part of a page.

"What? Not about fuinjutsu? So what's the matter Naruto-kun?", asked Sarutobi as he took the book and read the part Naruto was pointing at: Uzumaki Arashi, head of the Uzumaki clan.

'Oh shit', cursed Sarutobi as he read the name. ' Now, how am I to explain **this** to Naruto-kun? I wanted to avoid this topic till a later date. What excuse should I give now? Should I tell him the truth? No, he is too young and will not be able to handle the pressure. Should I just tell him about his mother? I really am too old for this shit. I really need to think of someone who could take this damn hat away from me. Maybe Jiraiya will accept the hat?! If he doesn't I will make him! Why Minato?! Why did you die and leave this responsibility to me again?!', mused Sarutobi in his head completely ignoring Naruto, who was staring at Sarutobi in a funny way. And after tired of being ignored, decided to bring his jiji, from whatever world he was in to this world.

Sarutobi was interrupted from his mental rant by a loud 'Are you there jiji', from Naruto.

"Huh, what happened Naruto-kun?", was Sarutobi's intelligent reply. Naruto facepalmed at his jiji's reply.

"I asked jiji, did you know I was from a clan?", asked Naruto a little irritated.

"Aah...uh... yes Naruto-kun, I knew you were from the Uzumaki clan", hesitated Sarutobi a little before replying, afraid of the reaction he would get from Naruto. What if Naruto didn't trust him anymore? What if Naruto would become angry at him for trying to keep his family a secret from him and plan some revenge? What if- Sarutobi was interrupted again, but this time by a question by the sobbing Naruto.

"Why?", asked the now sobbing Naruto. "Why did you hide it from me?"

"Naruto-kun please understand that I didn't want to hide it from you but it was for your own safety", pleaded Sarutobi, not pleased the least seeing Naruto like that.

"What could you protect me from that would be more dangerous than the villagers running after my life almost everyday?", replied Naruto, stopping the sobs to hear his jiji's reply.

"Naruto-kun I can't tell you about your parents but know that they were very powerful and had enemy across the world. If the information of your heritage gets leaked, Shinobi's from across all elemental Nations will come for your life. But I can tell you as much Naruto-kun, that you are of the Uzumaki clan from your mother's side.", replied Sarutobi, happy that Naruto stopped crying.

"Ooh...um... thanks jiji..I guess. Umm.. Jiji, can you please tell me more about my clan", pleaded Naruto, wanting to know more about his family.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I'll say everything I know which will not endanger your life", replied Sarutobi, happy seeing Naruto's cheerful mode back on."Well,I guess I'll start with ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 finished.

Hope you enjoyed!

R and R!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter.

My school will reopen soon and my exams will also start. So I will not be able to update soon.


End file.
